yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting with Chi-Fu and the Emperor/A mission for the Emperor's three daughters
Here is how the mission was assigned in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. At last, they set off with Mulan and Shang on their horses, and Cyril Proudbottom carrying Mickey and the gang on a gypsy cart. J. Thaddeus Toad: Come on, Cyril! Mushu: Mulan, could you smooth out the ride a little? I'm getting horse sick. Fa Mulan: Mushu, what are you doing here? Mushu: Hey, whither thou go, I goeth, Girl. Remember, teamwork ain't about ego, it's about "we go." Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: And Cri-Kee's here too, you got a guardian and a lucky cricket to back you up. Jiminy Cricket: (clearing his throat) Mushu: And an official conscious. Fa Mulan: (laughs) Mickey Mouse: Jiminy, Mushu, I'm glad you two are with us. At last, they arrived at the Imperial Palace where Chi-Fu was waiting. Chi-Fu: (bowing to his friends) Welcome, General Li Shang, Fa Mulan, Mickey Mouse and Company, the emperor will be expecting you at the throne room. Li Shang: Thank you, Chi-Fu. Scrooge McDuck: Look at this place. It's so big! Angus MacBadger: Aye, impressive last we've visited here. Mushu: Well, this certainly is a welcoming committee from Chi-Fu. Soon, they all arrived at the throne room where the Emperor of China was waiting. The Emperor: As we stand here, Mongol forces are moving closer to our border. The threat of attack is growing every day. As it is, our army's hopelessly outnumbered. Chi-Fu: And if Sylvia Marpole's vision's are correct, that magical pig might know what's causing it. Sylvia Marpole: You'll see soon enough, Chi-Fu. Li Shang: Your Majesty, let me lead my forces in a pre-emptive strike. Each of my warriors will fight like ten Mongols. The Emperor: No, General. I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of force. Instead, we will forge a union so strong, the Mongol hordes won't dare attack. (showing the map) An alliance with the kingdom of Qui Gong. We will become united through marriage. You will escort three princesses to Qui Gong. There, they will marry Lord Chin's sons, and seal this critical alliance. Li Shang: Yes, Your Majesty. The Emperor: Chi-Fu and my advisors tell me the charts are clear. If this wedding does not take place in three days, the alliance will crumble and the Mongols will destroy us. Mark my words, General. Three days. Li Shang: Not a moment more. Chi-Fu: Well, Sylvia? Sylvia Marpole: Hen Wen, from you I do beseech... Knowledge that lies beyond my reach... Troubled thoughts weigh on your heart... Pray you now those thoughts impart... As Hen Wen shows the visions, Chi-Fu was surprised of it. Chi-Fu: I never wanted to believe what you have already learned, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: Taran advised me that his mentor, Dallben warned him not to show Hen Wen's visions to anyone else unless there are friends we can trust, Chi-Fu. That is why we shared our trust with you, will you now trust us for the sake of our worlds to be saved. Chi-Fu: (bowed) As you wish, Sylvia. The Emperor: I know that face, Fa Mulan. What troubles you? Fa Mulan: Your Majesty, an arranged marriage? As he waves his hand for her to come, Mulan came right up to him. The Emperor: Rest assured, Child. My daughters know exactly what they're doing. Fa Mulan: Your daughters? The Emperor: They consider it an honor to marry in the cause of peace. Fa Mulan: Your Majesty, l... The Emperor: Apology accepted. (to Mickey) And Mickey, only you and your friends and some of your allies are permitted to accompany Fa Mulan and General Li Shang. Mickey Mouse: Without questions or compromise, Your Excellency. The Emperor: And General, how many troops do you estimate you will need to accomplish this mission? Li Shang: Three. The Emperor: Companies? Li Shang: Three men. The Emperor: You surprise me, General. These are my children. Li Shang: This mission does not call for force, but finesse. We must become one with the countryside. The Emperor: As emperor, I trust you. As a father, I implore you to choose your three soldiers wisely. Li Shang: I know just the men. Fearless. Fa Mulan: Loyal. Li Shang: Disciplined. Fa Mulan: China's most honourable and noble soldiers. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225